Black Kryptonite
by Gabberwocky
Summary: Because it doesn't only come in red and green.....rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Black Kryptonite

Summary: Because it doesn't only come in red and green…

Disclaimer: No I do not own JLU, but I lay my proud rights on Kristi Knight.

**1. **

She looked around frantically, struggling against her bonds to break free. How was this even _possible_? One moment, she was at her friend's house sipping some kool-aid, and the next, she was waking up to cold, hard, titanium underneath her.

Her bonds were easily identified as state of the art, they were made of some sort of extra planetary metal, indicating that some alien big wigs were holding her hostage. She was totally unaware of why she was strapped to the table or why she was in this strange surrounding. She deemed it futile to break through the bonds so she didn't even try to struggle anymore.

"Ah. Tristi. You've awoken from your slumber…" came a male voice from the entrance. She tried to look up to see who greeted her, but to no avail, as she was strapped too tightly to turn her head to see that far.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him incredulously. "My name's Kristi. If you _must _take me hostage, then at least address me correctly."

He chuckled lightly, though his sinister intentions became intertwined in his mirthless laughter.

The man moved closer to her, and she caught a brief glimpse of the speaker.

"Y-YOU!" she shrieked, taking her voice to decibels once unknown.

"Very good." he said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Lex Luthor? What do you want with me?"

Lex smiled as he inched closer to the bound girl.

"It is not a case of what I want with you…It is a case of what you can do for me…" he said, with an air of cockiness that was defined as Lex.

"But I don't even know you…Hell, I don't even _want _to know you…but it's too late for _that, _now, isn't it?"

Lex chuckled again.

"Let me relate. You're Kristi Alison Knight. You're 19 and currently attending Metropolis University, and you're a sophomore there. I searched every medical file on every person attending that university whose DNA was least similar to mine, and guess what? You're her. So…"

She rudely cut him off.

"You abducted me and locked up in wherever this is?" she said, scoffing. "How very nice of you. I give you a negative ten billion out of five for the hospitality thing. You've _really _mastered that." Even in the direst of situations, she wasn't one for niceties…

"Let me finish." he drawled, tapping a finger to her chin and smiling.

"You look twisted."

"I had you abducted for my purposes, and your abductors brought you here. I think I owe you the right to tell you where you are…You're still in Metropolis, in my private laboratory right here in my home. And you have been the subject of what I hope to be a successful experiment."

Kristi felt her body tingling with heat, and tiny beads of sweat began to form at her temples.

_**-Sick bastard! What did he do to me!- **_

"I've infused in your body potentially lethal doses of red and green kryptonite. So far you've been taking the new accoutrements well…Oh, and I also rewrote your DNA to include a little…flame in you, so, Volcana's DNA has been 'added' to you as well." he said, sounding proud at his accomplishments.

Kristi absorbed everything. She was leaning on believing him…she felt hot…

"So why me?"

"Because we're so genetically different. Your parents are geneticists, aren't they? So you've undergone some seriously unnatural enhancements, and now you can add this to your repertoire. Besides. You cannot contract cancer, supposedly for reasons unknown, and thus, you are perfect for kryptonite infusion."

Kristi stared back helplessly into the eyes of Luthor. He looked emaciated and worn, which was probably from all the work he had claimed to have been doing on her. She could almost see herself in his bottomless eyes.

"And now to see if it all worked or not." he said, pressing a series of codes located at the bottom of the bed, which instantly let her free.

She immediately sat bolt upright, though her back was cramped from being all…straight the whole time. She felt the anger in her rising at the violation and injustice at the entire situation.

Suddenly, she noticed her hands. They looked the same, minus the fact that they were, I don't know…glowing.

"Ok…" she said, bringing her hand to her face and scrutinizing it carefully. The heat was real, that was no lie. She felt it on her face. The flames on her hands were deep purple in color, and actually, despite the fact that they were induced TOTALLY against her will, not to mention her knowledge, they were kinda cool.

"Success." Lex remarked happily to himself, after all, he was fully expecting her not to live through the whole ordeal.

"On whose part?" Kristi said, jumping off the bed and darting away. She was obviously faster than old Mr. Luthor, so she escaped with relative ease.

OoOoO

Kristi exited the mansion and found herself in the suburbs of west Metropolis. It was an area that she was vaguely familiar with, since she used to live there like 15 years ago. She kept running, lest Luthor send out one of his crazy people out after her.

She was out in the city after about 45 minutes running around looking for a cab. She found a cab and now was in Downtown Metropolis.

She walked the way to the nearest police station, which she dreaded because there was a lingering feeling inside her that led her to believe that they would _not _believe that _the _Lex Luthor would have kidnapped the likes of _her. _

She entered and went to the front desk place.

"Hi. I'd like to report a kidnapping." she said, getting straight to the point.

The guy there looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh. Of who? I'll need details."

She sighed. _Here we go…_ she thought to herself.

"Lex Luthor kidnapped me and strapped me to some weird metal bed for…" she paused to count the days. "Three days!"

The outcome was as she expected.

"_The _Lex Luthor? Now, Miss-"

"Knight. Kristi Knight. I know I was kidnapped!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you drank too much this weekend…?"

Her mouth dropped with what she had heard.

"Well I don't recall being able to do this before!" she yelled at him, raising a fiery black hand to his face. He shrank back at the heat.

"Oh…well then…I think we might need to bring in some other people in on this…" he said, sounding far away.

OoOoO

Kristi sat in the Interrogations Room as she waited patiently for the respective members of the JLU to show up. For a bunch of superheroes, they sure weren't the least bit time-conscious.

She heard some voices, and there they were, in all their spandexed glory. There was Superman, Arrow, Flash and Black Canary.

She was nervous, and she only felt it now.

"Hey babe." Flash said, being the first to break the silence.

If these weren't the circumstances, then she would have hit him. Hard.

She was, still, through the entire ordeal, a rather beautiful person. Her vivid red hair was tightly curled against her head, and her cold blue eyes simply stared back blankly at those who stared at her. Her face was pale, but that was because she was hungry and stressed from her kidnapping.

So, instead of the hitting, she settled for something else.

"Go away."

Superman turned and left, earning some very confused glances.

"Hey, uh, Supes, I think she meant me…" said Flash, holding back a snicker.

"What?" he uttered, sounding genuinely confused.

They all stared at him. Now it was Greenie's turn to break the awkward silence.

"So what exactly happened to you?" he asked her.

"Well…All I remember was being at my friend's house and then walking home and not getting home…Then I wake up from whatever induced whatever it was today and I find out Luthor has been experimenting on me…He altered my DNA! And he put kryptonite into my bloodstream and gave me Volcana's powers…"

She raised a hand and with the thought, black flames darted around her hand.

The one thought running through superman's mind was 'Luthor…kryptonite…Luthor…kryptonite…"

"Whoa…" said Arrow as he watched the flames dart around her hand.

"Batman may want to examine you…" said Superman, regaining some sense of the sanity he'd temporarily lost.

"Ok…as long as Luthor gets what's coming to him…" she said hastily, angry.

OoOoO

Kristi was in the famous Watchtower, and she was in awe. And I mean _awe. _But that was soon to be cut short when Batman interrupted her train of awed thought with a curt sentence.

"Come with me." was the only phrase that left his mouth. She followed, not having much of a choice in the matter anyway.

She was, as she had assumed she was going to before, in the infirmary. It was huge, with heroes and humans hustling and bustling around.

She sat on the bed that Batman had motioned to for her to sit on, her nerve-wracked body severely under stress.

"I'm going to need a blood sample from you." he said shortly after he brought out a rack of test tubes and such.

She nodded; it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

She whimpered as the needle pierced her skin, and nearly screamed when she saw what was in the test tube.

"Wha-wha-what _is _that?" she screeched in horror. "It's-it's _black_!"

Batman's emotionless face remained…emotionless as he brought the contents of the test tube over to an analysis table. After a series of scans, Batman had his conclusion.

"This isn't blood. This is the result of the reaction of the red and green kryptonite caused your blood to go black. So your heart isn't pumping blood anymore. It's pumping black kryptonite."

Kristi looked at him. Ordinarily, she would have thought that he was pulling a fast one on her, but, being Batman, that wasn't even _vaguely, remotely _possible.

"I've cross-referenced the blood sample with a sample of Superman's and Supergirl's DNA. Apparently the property of black kryptonite allows the possessor to take over the relevant minds for short periods of time. In other words…you can force them to do your bidding."

Kristi's mouth resembled a door swinging on one hinge, being blown by hurricane-force winds.

"And you're now pyrokinetic as well."

CCMW: Is it good? Is it bad? Please, be nice…No flames! Constructive criticism is welcome. And so is help. Help is VITAL to the progression of this story.

Peace Out.

China Croix


	2. Chapter 2

Black Kryptonite

Summary: Because it doesn't only come in red and green…

Disclaimer: No I do not own JLU, but I lay my proud rights on Kristi Knight.

**2.**

Kristi nodded lamely, totally in disbelief.

"I can't…I fail to comprehend!" she paused, getting off the bed to poke her arm randomly. "Does not compute! _Does NOT compute!_"

She found herself getting quite flustered; getting so red in the face that she almost matched the color of Superman's cape. Speaking of which, he had just entered.

"How are you doing Kristi?" he asked her, offering a handshake and a warm smile.

Kristi thought that that had to have been the _dumbest _question to ask her, especially at a time like this. Her quick mind had even worked a response, which she bit back, her sarcasm wasn't pleasant. And it wouldn't be smart to mouth off at a guy who could snap you in half like a twig…

"Um…" she started, not exactly sure on how to answer, since imminent sarcasm had _obviously _been deemed inappropriate. "Well my mental health is pretty much shot…"

Batman printed his analysis and handed it to Kristi, who skimmed it quicker than Flash could have. The speed at which she did so, not meaning much, since she had to guess at what meant what…

"Ok…that's just great. So can I get rid of it or am I some crazy not-pumping-my-own-blood-anymore type of person? Because then…I could vaguely try to understand. But if I die in two years…well…then I'll fatally injure that Luthor bastard."

Batman typed on his analysis keypad, and attained another printout.

"Your life could very possibly be lengthened because of this." he said plainly.

Kristi was not amused.

"So you're saying I might live to be 812? That's not even _slightly _funny."

"Not that old. Approximately 10 years longer, if you die by natural causes. But knowing Luthor, he probably already has a price on your head because technically you were a 'failed' experiment."

Kristi nodded vaguely.

"That's nice to know. So uh…we have Supes here in the dark…Why not tell him what role I play in his life now?"

Batman remained silent for a few more seconds, openly showing his unwillingness to break the trademark awkward silence.

"Why don't you?" he stated. Funny thing was, even though it _sounded _like a question, it was more of a gentle order.

Kristi sighed heavily. Her fast working brain worked out a scenario.

_Kristi's Brain_

"_**DO THE CHICKEN DANCE SUPERMAN! BEHOLD MY POWER…!"**_

Ahem.

She cleared her throat and hastily bit her lower lip from erupting in explosive, yet uncharacteristic laughter.

"Uh…well, technically, I'm your…I don't know. What word is suitable…? I can control you because of several unnecessary, not to mention unnecessary…I don't know…stuff. So I guess I control you…"

The art of proper sentence structure eluded her at that very moment. She would have done just as well say "Bleh bleh bleh". Because she was deathly nervous and her brain only drooled under intense stress.

"What?"

"Her genetic makeup has been altered so much that instead of blood, her body is making black kryptonite. And I cross referenced it with a sample of yours and Kara's DNA and the effects of this so called black kryptonite on you is it renders you helpless to do her bidding."

Superman nodded, looking from Kristi to Batman.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"We need to find a cure for this, if not, we'll have to think of something else. For the time being, Kristi, you cannot leave the tower. It may seem drastic, but knowing Luthor, your life is on the line."

Kristi tried to comprehend, and she did, but the mental gymnastics required to understand hurt her brain.

She recovered quickly and countered.

"Yeah, but I have to go to school! I'm there on a scholarship! If I miss too much and my GPA drops, I'm out!" she said, failing to remain calm.

"There's no question about it. You stay here." Superman said. "If Luthor gets his hands on you, he'd just use you to hurt myself and the League."

Kristi stared at him.

"Don't you think that's a little…_selfish_?" she asked, not intending to, but in her advanced stage of blind fury it slipped out.

Batman watched Kristi intently. She reminded him of someone he just couldn't place…

"Are you saying that the well being of the world is less important to you than your schooling!" Superman yelled at her, fury blazing in his eyes.

Kristi shrank back, only for a second.

"What? Are you afraid I'll send you to Metropolis to have you pose nude for the Daily Planet?" she countered harshly, a smirk crossing her features.

Superman just stared angrily at her, not expecting what Kristi had said in the least.

"If I must be staying here, I need someone, since I'm stuck here, to get my stuff in my apartment." she said, not giving either of the superheroes time enough to think of a counter to cuss her off with.

She pulled a piece of pen and paper out of her back pocket and wrote in her cursive handwriting:

700 Metropolitan Lanes,  
Apartment 533 (the blue one)  
Metropolis (picture this in Rage Italic it's a font for those who don't know)

She handed it to Superman who gingerly took it and pocketed it somewhere in those spandex tights of his.

"I want everything that's not furniture please. And tell whoever gets it to keep my papers together."

Batman nodded.

"You'll have a training session with Fire as soon as you're all settled. I hate to be such a pessimist but it doesn't look like you'll be losing your new found pyrokinesis for a while. So Fire will be training you until we know what to do with you." Batman said tersely.

Kristi groaned.

"What fun." she said flatly. "So do I get a room or are my new digs this infirmary?" she asked the two.

"You'll have a room. Don't worry about that." Batman said to her, turning back to his keypad to continue his analyses.

OoOoO

Kristi looked around the halls of the new Watch Tower, awed more than she was awed in the infirmary. You know, the type of awe that just keeps hitting you?

She was snapped out of her awed state this time, by a force other than Batman…_Supergirl._

"Hey! Who are you?" she demanded.

Kristi looked behind her to see a floating Supergirl behind her.

It was hate at first sight…

**CCMW**: It's chapter two! Gasp! Well, hope you enjoyed it…

Thanks to:

**nightbug08**: well, I put the chicken dance thing in there…is that good too?

**Doza**: I'm pretty sure she'll be a goody goody. But see the last line of story. That should tell you what they're going to do to each other…

**Tony**: thanks for the review! Yay me. I got a review.

**whiteraven12345**: yay! Thanks for the review! And I updated!

Anyway.

Peace Out.  
**China Croix**


End file.
